


Just like the day (I fell for you for no reason)

by hanbinn



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: And More Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life, a sprinkle of angst, and maybe a serving of smut on the side too, domestic AU, like the tiniest bit, with a extra topping of fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-03-31 22:34:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13984725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanbinn/pseuds/hanbinn
Summary: As long as there were still stars in the sky and fish in the sea.Their love with never die.Short dabbles within the lives of Kim Jinhwan and Kim Hanbin.





	Just like the day (I fell for you for no reason)

**Author's Note:**

> the title was inspired by a song called 'the manual' by eddy kim.  
> this will be the first story i've ever written on ao3 so all suggestion and criticism would be gladly appreciated in the comments ♡ tho nevertheless, please enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> caution: a little nsfw-

If someone were to watch the same movie every day for years on end, they would normally get sick of it.

However, that wasn't the case with Hanbin.

He had found that watching Jinhwan was just like watching a film. 

In the way, just like the way cameras zooms in and focus on a scene, Hanbin sometimes finds himself staring Jinhwan for no particular reason, just purely intoxicated by the sight of the slight curl of his lips. Everything else in sight would disappear before his eyes. All he could see and all he could hear, was Jinhwan. And the male would never be doing anything special, but Hanbin was always fascinated in the littlest thing that his hyung does. There would also be moments where time would just seem to stop, slow down, as he hears the melodic laughter from the smaller male echo around the room. But there would also be moments where time would just flicker past. Times where Hanbin couldn't stop fast enough to appreciate the beauty of his boyfriend. 

Jinhwan was a masterpiece that Hanbin would never get tired of watching. 

Hanbin would occasionally find himself trying to engrave the elder into his mind. Wanting to remember his touch, his voice, his everything for the end of eternity. 

Hanbin enjoyed reviewing the past snippets of memories that would pop into his thoughts from time to time.

A frequent memory that he recalled often was when his sister, Hanbyul, had met his boyfriend for the first time. Being a preschool teacher had meant that Jinhwan was a natural with kids; without a doubt of course. He had managed to scoop Hanbyul away from her shy self and make her laughter be heard throughout the whole night. 

Another one of his endearing moments was when Jinhwan had developed a fever, rendering him into a cuddle monster who would whine and whimper every time Hanbin tried to escape to make something for his boyfriend to eat. It wasn't that Jinwhan doesn't give Hanbin enough cuddles. It was the fact that Jinhwan was usually calmer and in control, he had figured that since he was the hyung in the relationship, he felt like he had the responsibility to look after Hanbin. But that all comes crumbling down as soon as his button nose turns red and the first cough barges it's way past his lungs.

In their everyday life, Jinhwan would usually be the one in charge to keep everything in smooth motion. 

But when it all just get a little too much, Hanbin would take over.

A simple lingering touch to the back of Jinhwans neck and a look in Hanbin's eyes that conveyed a thousand words.

That's when Jinwhan knew he could drop his defenses and let the younger male take care of him for once. 

The longing gazes. The soft touches. The whispers. 

Hanbin would slowly bring Jinhwan to submission just his lips, muttering out compliments against every inch of the other's pale skin. He would connect the dots of Jinhwan's moles with his fingertips, muttering out compliments, covering him from head to toe in kisses. Hanbin would take his time, letting Jinhwan know just how much he truly loves and appreciates him before Jinhwan would steadily allow himself to succumb to nothing more but a trembling mess. 

Now, that was Hanbin's favourite movie scene.


End file.
